User blog:GrandTheftAutoFanatic/Kirk
Parents are child's best friend =Googoplex= * : Bart Can I Stay at you house * : But you already have a home * : Yes, But no parents * : Why don't we build the Googoplex theater then? Requirements: Build the Googoplex Theater =Part 1= * : No. it was a terrible movie * : It was great! * : Mom dad * : Oh Hello Milhouse Me and you mom we're done watching 3012 it was kinda bad for me * : Hey Kirk Remember me? * : ..... No... Requirements: Make Kirk drink at moes/Make Homer drink at moes =Part 2= * : Hey Lauun Do wanna Walk Maggie with me * : Sorry I have to Clean the house * : Oh ok go do that Requirements: Make Lauun Clean the house =Part 3= * : Hey Milhouse wanna see "Look who's planking" * : Sorry Bart I have to do something * : But Milhouse this is the only movie that will never have a DVD Release * : ... oh we'll Requirements: Make Bart go see look who's planking =Part 4= * : Kirk! the sinks flooding * : I know I'll do a solution! * : No Kirk remember what happened last time! * : Too late Requirements: Make Kirk solve a solution/Make Marge attend a book club =Part 5= * : Hey Marge wanna join my book club?! * : (Mind: Come on Marge say "Yes"!) * : Uh sure Requirements: Make Lauun Attend a book club =Part 6= * : Hey Kirk you can start your own Club at the adult education annex * : Hmm... Uh. Oh, Avoiding divorces! * : Uh ok Requirements: Make Kirk teach class on avoiding divorces =Part 7= * : Hey do you like steak? * : ... sure * : Well you can get it at Skips diner * : Why you telling me this? Requirements: Make Lauun eat at skips dinner Jobs Kirk (Husbands) Lauun (Wifes) Buildings Googolplex 250, 25|Row 5 title = Collection Time |Row 5 info = 16 hours|image = File:Googolplex.jpg |imagewidth = 220px|Row 1 info = 290,556 |Row 6 title = Size |Row 6 info = 9x6|Row 7 title = Building Time |Row 7 info = 16 hours|Row 8 title = Action |Row 8 info = Popping corn|Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = }} Hal's liquor (Optional) 105, 11|Row 5 title = Collection Time |Row 5 info = 5 hours|image = File:Hal's liquor.jpg |imagewidth = 220px|Row 1 info = 312,735 |Row 6 title = Size |Row 6 info = 6x6|Row 7 title = Building Time |Row 7 info = 1 day 12 hours|Row 8 title = Action |Row 8 info = Brewing|Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = }} Wall E. Weasels 300, 30|Row 5 title = Collection Time |Row 5 info = 12 hours|image = File:Wall E. Weasels.jpg |imagewidth = 220px|Row 1 info = 140 |Row 6 title = Size |Row 6 info = 8x9|Row 7 title = Building Time |Row 7 info = 6 seconds|Row 8 title = Action |Row 8 info = Overflowing ball pit|Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = }} Category:Blog posts